


Memories of Us

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [128]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: But No One Dies In This Story, Drabble, Gen, Grieving, Mentions of Canonical Major Character Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Anna took the camera out a year after Tatara's death.





	Memories of Us

Anna took the camera out a year after Tatara's death. Mikoto wasn't there for her to wake up with it or make memories with. There was no Tatara to absolve her if they damaged the camera.

Even so, she wanted to add her own memories to HOMRA again, so she took the camera in her hand and went out to find Misaki.

He sucked in a breath when he saw it but pasted on a smile as he waved. Fushimi stared at her a moment.

"It's good to see you," she said softly.

He was part of their memories too.


End file.
